Unforeseen Circumstance
by CanISlytherinToYourGryffindor
Summary: Harry suddenly turns younger in the Great Hall and thoroughly shocks the whole school. WARNING: This WILL be Slash. Harry/Snape (Snarry.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter now, in the past, or will ever in the future.

AN: This story is will eventually have Slash. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.

Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden boy, was crying in the middle of the Great Hall. Usually, Harry never cried because he learned a young age to never do so. However, this situation was an exception.

He was just eating his dinner and worrying about his double Potions tomorrow when he suddenly felt awful. Just absolutely dreadful! His entire body felt like it was forming and reforming and shrinking until his clothes didn't fit! When the pain stopped, Harry could tell that he was extremely smaller than usual. He looked around the Hall and asked, "What just happened?" His voice was higher than usual.

Snape openly gaped at the now five year old Potter. "Well, Potter, you obviously de-aged yourself you attention seeking brat!" Potter had openly flinched! What?!

Harry blinked owlishly at Snape and the teachers. "But I- why would you- I didn't!" He spluttered. His face became red when his pants fell down. Hermione instantly started to coo and almost mother him to death. She gasped, "Harry!" She quieted down. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE INJURIES!?" She whisper yelled. Ron gaped. Harry's face was splotched. "Nowhere and everywhere." He whispered mysteriously.

Harry grabbed his pants and ran out of the Great Hall and into the Kitchens. "Master Harry Potter sirs! How can Dobby be helping yous?" Harry asked for a cheese sandwich. "Is that all you be eating Masters? Yous need to be healthy!" Harry blinked. "That is what I usually eat for dinner- if anything…" Professor Snape ran into the kitchens. "Potter! How did you manage this freakish monstrosity?!" Harry covered his tiny face with his tiny hands when Professor Snape yelled 'Freakish.'

"Pot-" Harry flinched violently. "Harry," Snape said in a softer voice. "How did you de-age?" Harry stared at Snape until he blinked slowly. "I-I-I d-don't know sir. It just happened! Honestly!" Snape seemed to have an epic internal battle. "Alright, Potter-Harry, come with me to the Headmaster."

As Snape led Harry to the Headmaster's office, Snape could notice Harry getting increasingly tired. "Here, Harry, let me carry you." Harry reluctantly let Snape carry him because his tiny legs were getting tired.

Meanwhile, the Heads of Houses were franticly talking over each other in Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was worried sick about one of her lions in trouble. Flitwick and Sprout were worried about a student in a dangerously vulnerable situation.

Snape opened the door with Harry still in his arms. As the teachers stared in shock, Snape conquered a chair for Harry. Dumbledore smiled. "So you do indeed care for the boy." Snape looked appalled. "Indeed, Headmaster, I care for all students." McGonagall blinked slowly. "Shut your mouths before you catch flies." Harry tried to stifle a yawn behind his tiny hand. He looked tiredly at the teachers. "If you don't mind, I will need to go to bed soon. And I might need some clothes…"

With newly transfigured clothes that were charmed to grow with him, Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room. "Lions pride." The Fat Lady, after cooing at him, let him in. He was immediately hit with a Hermione missile. She was actually hurting him very badly! Harry struggled with all of his five year old might. He pushed and slapped and kicked. "Harry!"

"You were honestly hurting me, Hermione! Please be careful!" Ron gave him an apologetic, knowing look. Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry we were just worried! What happened? Why are you hurt? How old are you? "Hermione spoke all of this in one rushed breath. Harry yawned and many of the girls in the room cooed. "Please, Hermione, I don't know what happened and I'm very tired. Can I please go to bed…?"

As Harry started to sleep, he couldn't help but think about how wrong this evening went.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There will be Snape OOC-ness for a while because he will be flustered.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… yet *Voldemort laughter plays over and over*

Harry woke up slowly, trying to remember why his legs didn't reach the edge of his bed, when he suddenly remembered last night. Harry moaned as his privacy was invaded by Ron. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry half glared at Ron. "I was until you blinded me with sunlight."

Ron had the decency to act sheepish. Harry closed his curtains and got dressed after shrinking his robes.

By the time breakfast was half-way over, Harry was regretting even coming down to the Great Hall. "Aw! He's so cute!" was heard across the Hall. Harry was on the edge of snapping when something sudden and unexpected happened. Severus Snape stood up and let out two enormous bangs from his wand.

The Hall instantly quieted down. Snape grumpily sat down. Harry thanked Snape silently.

However, before Harry got to class, he was flanked by Malfoy.

"Well, well, Potter." Harry rubbed his temples.

"Let me stop you right there. I have no time or patience for you right now and it would be best for your health for you to move."

"And why should I do that, Potter? You're an itty, bitty-" Harry sighed. He slapped his hand.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Harry yelled loudly. He smirked and made his cheek red with magic.

"Mr. Malfoy!" All of the Professors started punishing him, while Snape looked at Harry carefully.

Snape smirked. "Really Mr. Potter? I expected more from the Great Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry looked up innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape smirked one last time before sending Malfoy to class, which just so happened to be Transfiguration. McGonagall was going to give him hell.

Harry, however, went to Herbology.

All of the Hufflepuffs had a wonderful time helping poor, baby Harry do his class work. By the time class was over, Harry was tired of getting pinched and poked and prodded.

Harry suffered through his classes one by one until Potions. For some reason, Professor Snape stopped 'hating' him in public, instead, choosing to ignore him. Oh yes, Harry knew about his spying gig and how he had to act differently in public.

Today, they were brewing a relatively difficult potion- the antidote to uncommon poisons. Harry was paying very close attention to his potion and actually managed to brew well. Harry turned it after class feeling really proud of himself.

"Mr. Potter, stay after class."

"Yes sir."

Snape eyed Harry critically. "I've come to understand that you are unprotected in the halls and quite vulnerable in your rooms. After some discussion with the teachers and a little force from the Headmaster, we have decided that you will rotate teacher's rooms at night. I have the first night; meet me outside of the Slytherin common room. There will be no sneaking out after curfew."

Harry eyed Snape closely, looking for any emotion. Finding none, Harry nodded. "I understand sir. I will see you tonight." Harry quickly left the room, trying to hide a blush and cursing the Headmaster. He was dreading tonight because he had to sleep in the same room (hopefully not bed!) as his crush.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was thinking along the same lines. Potter was far too young- especially now! He shouldn't be crushing on a minor!

Harry got ready for his dinner. Only a few more hours until curfew. Wait, why was he counting down? Curse Dumbledore and his manipulations!

Harry tried to take a glance at Snape, only to find him looking. They both held each other's stare until Harry looked away.

Harry focused on his dinner until Hermione ushered the trio to the common room.

For once, Harry was all with Hermione. He tried to do his homework to stall until the last possible moment, but Ron knew something was up.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Harry said, "Since I'm so vulnerable in this state, I have to rotate every night to sleep in another teacher's room." Hermione mumbled, "Awkward…"

Hermione looked at the clock. "Harry, you have to go soon if you don't want to be late!" Hermione was right! He had to leave.

"Alright, guys, see you tomorrow."

Harry made his way to the Slytherin's common room.

"Ah, Harry. Right on time." Professor Snape led him to his private quarters.

"You will be sleeping here. I will be sleeping there. If you have any…"

Harry's bed had disappeared.

"What?"

"Professor, what do we do now?"

"Uh… You have to sleep in my bed." Harry squinted. He hoped he heard right!

"I… sleep…Your… bed?

Snape looked wearily at Harry. "You heard me."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Snape looked suspiciously at Harry. "You are surprisingly okay with this… "

Harry blushed. "Well, you see, I…"

Snape's eyes widened. "Oh. Well, me too."

Harry gaped. "Really? I mean, you're well known for your bluntness, but… woah."

Snape nodded. "When you're older… or at least not in this state…"

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

…

…

"So… bed?" Harry asked Snape.

"Goodnight." Snape sighed.


End file.
